As time progresses, integrated circuits such as systems on chip (SoC) are created that include higher amounts of integration. Higher levels of integration can increase the amount of external components with which the integrated circuits are to interact.
A conventional single-node computing system such as a client computer system or standalone server computer system is typically formed of various integrated circuits and other components and generally has dedicated resources. As systems move from a single node design to multi-node topologies such as in the server space, it can become very costly to provide dedicated resources to each node. Thus in certain multi-node/multi-host/multi-cluster systems (generally referred to as multi-node systems), some amount of platform resource sharing occurs to reduce total cost and further to reduce power consumption. However, solutions for resource sharing often lead to design tradeoffs and/or restrictions in defining different multi-node topologies, including due to electrical and routing issues.